Specjalny Oddział Ginyū
Oddział Ginyu to elitarna drużyna najemników, którzy służą Freezerowi w Dragonball Z i Dragonball Kai. Składa się z 5 potężnych wojowników: Recoome'a, Burter'a, Jeice'a, Gulda i Kapitana Ginyu, przywódcę. Są oni drugorzędnymi antagonistami Sagi Namek, podczas gdy Armia Freezera jest główną grupą antagonistów. Członkowie Oddział Ginyu to zespół wysoce elitarnych i potężnych jednostek. Są zobowiązani do ściągania wszelkiego rodzaju usług, zwykle zabójstw. Są zatrudnieni przez Freezera jako ochroniarze i tajni żołnierze armii. Pod względem siły, Ginyu jest najsilniejszy, a za nim Recoome, Burter, Jeice i Guldo. Każdy z nich jest oznaczony unikalnym atrybutem specjalnie dla nich zdefiniowanym: * Kapitan Ginyu – potrafi zmieniać ciała z innymi. * Recoome – najsilniejszy pod względem siły fizycznej. Jest również całkowicie niewrażliwy na większość ataków. * Burter – jest najszybszym, oznaczonym jako najszybsza istota we wszechświecie. * Jeice – ma najwyższą zdolność manipulacji Chi/energią spośród nich wszystkich. * Guld – potrafi zatrzymać czas, wstrzymując oddech. Saga Namek Po tym, jak Vegeta zabił Zarbona, Freezer wezwał Oddział Ginyu, by znalezli Smocze kule i przynieśli mu scouter. Oddział Ginyu (początkowo w tle, w przeciwieństwie do Wielkiej Piątki od Yu-Gi-Oh! i Czarownic 5 z Sailor Moon S) opuścili Planetę Freezer i przybyli na Namek, ujawniając się jako głupki, które lubią uderzać w pozy, które uważają za fajne. Przybyli na miejsce, gdzie Vegeta, Krillin i Gohan (którzy do tego czasu połączyli siły) mieli wszystkie siedem Smoczych Kuli. Burter użył swojej super prędkości, by ją odzyskać, gdy Vegeta ją wyrzucił, a Guld użył swojego Zatrzymania Czasu, by wziąć jedną, zanim Krillin zdąży ją zniszczyć. Ginyu zabrał Smocze kule do Freezera po tym, jak Recoome, Burter, Jeice i Guldo zdecydowali, kto będzie walczył z Vegetą, wykonując papier-kamień-nożyce. Recoome wygrał i postanowił pozwolić Guldo walczyć z Krillinem i Gohanem. Początkowo Guld znajdował się w gorszej sytuacji, ale ostatecznie uwięził Krillina i Gohana swoją Telekinezą. Zanim jednak zdołał ich przekłuć, Vegeta zaatakował i zabił Gulda falą energii. Recoome przyspieszył walkę z Vegetą i wkrótce zyskał przewagę. Kiedy Krillin i Gohan wkroczyli, Recoome też ich pobił. Kiedy Goku przybył na Namek, jednak powalił Recoome'a łokciem w brzuch. Burter i Jeice podeszli, by walczyć z Goku, ale unikał ich każdego ciosu tak szybko, że nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Saga Kapitana Ginyu Burter i Jeice bezskutecznie próbowali kilku sposobów na pokonanie Goku, a ostatecznie Goku pokonał Burtera, powalając go. Jeice pobiegł po Ginyu, którego Freezer zostawił na swoim statku kosmicznym, by pilnował Smoczych kul. Vegeta zabił Burtera i Recoome'a, gdy byli nieprzytomni. Jeice i Ginyu przybyli na pole bitwy, gdzie Ginyu walczył z Goku. Goku wkrótce ujawnił, że jego poziom mocy jest wyższy niż Ginyu, więc Ginyu zamienił ciało z Goku i przybył na statek Freezera z Jeicem, by walczyć z Krillinem i Gohanem. Jednak Ginyu stawał się coraz słabszy, ponieważ nie był w stanie wykorzystać swojego umysłu i ciała razem i przegrał bitwę, podczas gdy Vegeta walczył z Jeicem i brutalnie zabił go, zanim zranił Ginyu. Ginyu próbował zamienić ciało z Vegetą, ale Goku skoczył przed nim, przekładając je z powrotem do swoich pierwotnych ciał. Ginyu spróbował ponownie, ale tym razem zamienił się w żabę, którą Goku rzucił przed Vegetą, i pozostał w tej formie, nie mogąc mówić "Zamiana Ciał!". Saga Freezera Pomimo porażki wszyscy członkowie Oddziału Ginyu pojawili się ponownie podczas walki z Freezerem. Kapitan Ginyu jako żaba spotyka się z Bulmą, która umieściła na nim tłumacza. Wykorzystał okazję i zamienił ciało z Bulmą, pozostawiając ją uwięzioną w ciele żaby. Ginyu przybył na pole bitwy, w jakiś sposób wyczuwając sygnały energetyczne w ciele Bulmy. Patrzył na bitwę pomiędzy Goku i Freezerem, udając Bulmę, ale wkrótce Gohan i Krillin odkryli jego prawdziwą tożsamość, a on próbował zamienić ciała z Piccolo, ale Gohan rzucił Bulmę przed nich, a Ginyu wrócił z powrotem do ciała żaby. W następnym odcinku Recoome, Burter, Jeice i Guld, którzy byli już martwi, zostali zaproszeni na planetę króla Kaio, próbowali ją podbić i walczyli z Yamchą, Tienem i Chiaotzu. Dobrzy faceci zdobyli przewagę i wkrótce zostali pokonani - Burter i Jeice przez Tienshina, Recoome przez Yamchę i Guld przez Chiaotzu - i wysłani do piekła, gdzie wylądowali w Krwawym Jeziorze. Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Rozwiązane organizacje Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy en:Ginyu Forces